Thanks to the progresses in science and technologies, rapid developments take place in electronic technologies. There exists a great variety of electronic products, and accordingly, people benefit from the convenience due to the progresses in science and technologies. Usually, an electronic apparatus may include various input devices, for example, mouse, keyboard, touch unit, etc. The touch unit is convenient to operate, and consequently, is appreciated by an increasing number of users.
Conventionally, the electronic apparatus may switch among different operating states based on different touch operations received by the touch unit.
Before the implementation of a technical solution of the disclosure, the inventor of the disclosure finds at least the following disadvantages.
Conventionally, since no information is given for prompting that the operating state of the touch unit is switched, the touch unit may respond wrongly.
For example, the electronic apparatus is in a first operating state at a first moment. In the first operating state, the touch unit responds to a touch operation by responding to touch coordinates. While the electronic apparatus is in a second operating state at a second moment. In the second operating state, the touch unit responds to the touch operation by responding to a touch area. However, a user utilizing the electronic apparatus is not informed that the operating state of the electronic apparatus has been switched, and the user performs the touch operation with a concept that the electronic apparatus still responds to the touch coordinates. Therefore, the touch unit generates a wrong response.